The Deaths of Seven
by Meerkat78
Summary: A short will-be seven chapter fic. Each chapter is about one of the seven dying in the Giant War. All are completely unrelated one-shots! Rated T for deaths only.
1. Frank Zhang

**Author Note- Hey! I was bored and this idea popped into my head so I decided to make it a Fanfic! This chapter is about Hazel waking up in the CHB infirmary and the others have some bad news...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus!**

* * *

Hazel woke up in an unfamiliar room. There were several rows of beds all lined up and a lot of mattresses lying on the people who were lying on the beds or mattresses all looked injured somehow, and the people who weren't were rushing about attending to the others or talking to them. Hazel thought this might be a medical bay of sorts. She noticed her friends at the end of her bed, Nico, Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Jason. Hazel sat up to face them. She was going to ask where she was, but that wasn't her top priority anymore. "Where's Frank?" Hazel asked instinctively. They all looked at each other as if something was wrong.  
"Hazel, he turned into a dragon and took you here, almost, when you passed out. He got shot out of the sky, It's a miracle that you survived." Leo explained solemnly.  
"Is he in one of the other beds?" she asked, refusing to even _consider_ the other possibility.  
"Hazel," Piper sat down and took her hand, "Please don't make us say it."  
"Is he in one of the other beds?" She repeated.  
"Hazel please, he got shot out of the sky, you know what we mean." Percy told her with tears in his eyes. Hazel noticed that all of her other friends had glistening eyes as well.  
"No. _Please!_" She pleaded.  
"Hazel, I'm so, so sorry. Frank-" Nico stopped and closed his eyes like he was in pain, "He died." Hazel blinked a few times, her brother's words echoing around her hollow head, her hollow heart. She couldn't talk, only open and close her mouth like a goldfish. Frank turned into a goldfish once. Hazel put her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't let it happen. But it had already happened, and there was nothing she could do now. A single tear rolled down her escaped her eye, then another, and they were followed by a waterfall of salty tears cascading down her battle-scarred face. She cried until there was no reason to cry anymore. She felt numb inside, like there was nothing, just nothing. She didn't know when her friends left but when she opened her eyes again they were all gone. Hazel turned around and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to face the world anymore.

* * *

**A/N- So how was it? Please review and tell me how I did!**

**P.S. Next chapter will be about Leo's death, so if you wish to read it be prepared!**


	2. Leo Valdez

**A/N- Hey, I'm back! To cut a long story short- my laptop died and I can't post without it but now I'm using my tablet to update using copy and paste. Got it? I already gave a massive explanaion on my other fic so I you don't get it PM me or say in the reviews. If you don't get it but really don't care... Review anyway!**

**So this is about Leo's death and I'm purely writing these to brace myself for what could be to come in Blood of Olympus and apparently some of you like reading it so bonus! Oh yeah, don't kill me for this, I know everyone loves Leo and as do I, honestly, I'm on your side here!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the series would I have to brace myself for character deaths? Spoiler alert no, because don't own any of this! Any of it you here me! Any of it! *shouts at the sky laughing maniacally***

* * *

When Leo died in the Giant War, he wasn't sure whether to try and get to Elysium or try for rebirth. Leo had always liked the idea of rebirth, he often used to wonder if maybe someone was reborn into him. He waited for consultation and after what was actually several years in the mortal world he decided to get reborn. That same month Annabeth gave birth to herself and Percy's first son. He had black hair like his father, but the rest of his features weren't anything like either of his parents. They decided to give him the middle name Leo in memory of their fallen friend, so it was a shock to them both when Annabeth realised that he might be Leo Valdez' reincarnation. The boy was only three years old when Annabeth brought up the matter with her husband and the more they thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. He loved building and creating, and put all of the other toddlers to shame with his Lego creations at kindergarten. Eleven years after the realisation, the Jacksons were spending Christmas at Camp Half-Blood, Piper Grace took one look at the boy and had to turn away. There was no doubt about it now, the 24 year old was the spitting image of Leo Valdez. Richard Leo Jackson was getting annoyed at this, everyone noted that his younger brother looked (and acted) like a male version of their mother, and their little sister was a girly Percy, but all Rick seemed to do was make people cry **(***)**. His parents had never told him about their suspicions so he had no idea why everyone acted like that. He used to joke and ask if it was because he was just so good looking it made them cry, but he was really just hurt and confused. Annabeth knew she would tell him one day, but how are you supposed to tell your son that you're 99.9% sure that he's the reincarnation of their dead friend?

**A/N- (***) Do ya get it?! Rick only makes people cry? A.K.A Rick Riordan? Hopefully you get it.**

**Yes I know this is 99.999% unlikely if Leo does die (gods forbid it!) But I've seen things more unlikely about reincarnations.**

**That's about it. Sorry again. Who should I kill next time? BYE!**


End file.
